


my life

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: Don't own anything purely fanficSequel to what a difference a year makes





	1. Chapter 1

Sam lay in bed that night exhausted. The day had been perfect. Which is something she hadn't been able to say in years. 

When she and jack had finally made it to shore they found all of SG1 Cassie and Hammond there waiting. They had brought food and cake. Everything.....

Now that the excitement was over Sam snuck to the bedroom. It had been a very emotional day and certainly not the birthday she was used to. She propped herself up on pillows and was wiping the subtle tears from her eyes when jack walked in. 

"Hey, you ok?" He walked over to her with a slight limp. "Did we overdo it today?" He shook his head clumsily " nah I'm always up for an Olympic workout and having sex with my beautiful wife multiple times. Wouldn't change a thing...." 

She giggled at him and absentmindedly placed a protective hand on her tummy. He looked at it and smiled. Next thing she knew he was laying over her again kissing her hand where it lay. Then he laid his head on it. She brought her other hand up and ran it through his hair. She knew he loved that. He sighed "I love you."

She inhaled deeply "I love you." She tried to stifle it but a small sob escaped. He pulled himself up to her "what?"

she shook her head "it's nothing really.....it's just.....so hard to believe sometimes, this past year.

"Regrets?" Her eyes shot to his "god no...not one...well except the emotional wreck part...coulda done without that." He nodded listening carefully. "True but as you've reminded me countless times you mess with a single part of the past you change all if the future. I wouldn't want to change any of this.."

She couldn't answer she just blinked huge tears from her eyes and wrapped herself around him tightly.

 

"Am I interrupting?" Jack and Sam looked at each other with a grin at the familiar southern drawl. They both looked to the doorway and there stood their friend George Hammond.< Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Sam smiled "hi papa" jack nodded "come in sir"

Hammond chuckled "loose the sir jack." Jack felt himself flush as Sam giggled in the background.

All three sat and looked at each other. Jack looked away first. "Si .. George ah I just want to..um... Jacks head dropped as he searched for words. When he locked eyes with his friend again tears rolled down his cheeks.

"George you've saved my life in a professional status more times then I probably know. But what I am eternally grateful for are the 2 times you saved me in every sense of the word. 

"I was on my last string when you reupped me with the Stargate program...the gun was under my pillow Sir.....and then when I couldn't find Sam....the only reason we're alive is you. We owe everything to you. " He shot a look at Sam who nodded. " We owe our child to you...." 

Hammond choked on tears of his own and pulled jack in a hug. " You're worth it son, you always have been. You're the one for my baby girl and her baby congratulations!". He released jack and bent to hug Sam.

When he stood again he cleared his throat "wanted to pass on that I'm taking the others to stay in town. I know today has been a bit much...how's breakfast 9am?" With that their protector was off.

Sam leaned forward "hey, cmere..." Jack wiped the tears still rolling down his face and fell into her arms. "Was that true? You almost...." He nodded against her. She tightened her hold on him and rocked gently. 

He shook subtlety "jack?" She tried to look at him but he wouldn't let her. "Please" he whispered. Then moaned as her fingers ran through his hair. He began to settle and turned in her arms to look at her. 

They didn't say anything just moved towards each other for a mind blowing kiss. When air became an issue they broke apart. He slowly sat up and straddled her legs. He framed her face and kissed her deeply again. She leaned forward and grabbed his belt slowly unbuckling it and his jeans. 

He moaned deeply when her hand wrapped around his penis. She stroked him long and hard. He was forced to break the kiss to catch his breath and took the opportunity to pull Sam's shirt off. He marveled at her. Her breasts were already rounder and definitely more sensitive that's why she was so responsive earlier. ..

Sam reluctantly released him when he slid himself down and took her nipple into his mouth. Just that action caused her body to arch mostly on its own. He slid her down flat in the bed as he moved to the other breast. "AAHH GOD JACK!!" 

She panted furiously as he licked down to her belly button and stuck his tongue inside. Her hands flew to his head she ran her nails against his scalp and he shuddered.

He quickly removed her pants and panties. She was soaking wet for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He played with her anyway, running his fingers up and down her smoothness stopping at her entrance then continuing as she writhed on the bed. 

"Jack god kiss me I need you kiss me". He left his hand where it was and shot up to her mouth pushing her down into the mattress with his kiss. He possessed her mouth and she gave back as good as she got. Jack thought he was gonna cum just from her kiss. When she broke off gasping for air he returned to her sex and licked from the back all the way forward.

She screamed, her hips flew off the bed as she panted but he wasn't going to stop. As soon as she hit the bed his hands went to her hips. And his mouth to her opening. He shoved his tongue inside and swirled it in big circles. He could hear her scream but didn't stop. He withdrew his tongue and sucked her clit into his mouth. While pushing his face into her. Her body lifted off the bed even with him holding her and she screamed as her bodyy came running down both of them.

She collapsed into pants and tears not making sense at all. He rather enjoyed seeing her so flustered especially because he caused it. Thinking she was still too out of it to continue he rolled on his back with his eyes closed trying to make the room stop spinning.

Suddenly his pants were yanked down and her mouth closed on him. She took him in as far as she could he swore he went down her throat. She ran her tongue over every inch of him while her hands cupped his balls making them pull tighter against his body. She started to withdraw on him sucking as she went. Each time she pulled back and increased the suction hid hips flew up to her. The constant pressure was going to drive him insane. She released him to catch her breath he fell flat panting her name. She took him in again but just the head licking it up and down then sticking her tongue inside the slit and moving it in a circle as she sucked on him. Jack felt his climax building fast and hard. "Sam..he croaked...Sam pull back...Sam inside you...." With a last powerful lick Sam released him and was going to climb on him when he grabbed her and flipped them hooking her knees on his forearms in the process. She hit the bed and he thrust his full hard length inside her. She screamed and came instantly her powerful contractions pushing him over the edge with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack jolted awake, when had he fallen asleep? Where was she? When was he? What the hell? His head spun and so did the room. He decided to lay down and try again. His arm drifted to the other side of the bed and hit nothing but mattress. 

Taking a deep breath jack tried again and was hit with the horrible memory of waking up to find her gone. Panic started to rise, "Sam?" "SAMANTHA!!???". He rolled out of bed and nearly fell over. The abdominal workout throughout the day yesterday was coming back on him. She had to be in agony. He walked through the house not seeing anything then looking out the window he spotted her.

She was laying in her back in the dock, her toes dangling in the water. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "She's there, shes there ok" 

"You know id like to wake up WITH you once in awhile" She jumped "god jack you scared me!" He smirked "um I scared YOU? you have any idea what you just did to me?" She stared at him a minute then blinked tears from her eyes "I'm sorry jack about then, about now....I'm sorry" She turned back towards the lake.

"Scared?" He whispered. She inhaled deeply, her head dropped and he saw the tears fall from her. Slowly she nodded her head.Tbc

He squatted with her between his legs. "I don't deserve this" she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack stared at her in shock. "Why would you even think that Samantha? What in the world got into your head? What....why...." Suddenly he was talking to himself. She wiggled out of his arms and hopped off the dock into the rather cold lake below.

He sighed pushing to his feet. He walked to the edge and stepped off. He surfaced with a gasp. Damn the water was cold... several feet away Sam had surfaced too. She laid on her back looking up at the sky. 

Jack slowly swam towards her. "Sam, why do you think that?"

Now she sighed. "I'm terrified Jack..,..I have no idea what I'm doing and you deserve an equal, not someone you have to coddle and help with everything....and I...." She stopped midsentence, his face had changed from concern to hurt and barely restrained rage. They were both quiet for minutes. "That's what MARRIAGE is Sam. I thought you finally understood that...," He choked on his words. He realized he was crying and submerged himself. She started crying as she watched him swim to the dock and pull himself up. He didn't look back at her before walking to the hot tub and sinking into it. Sam inhaled deeply and sunk swimming towards shore. She found her footing and walked onto the bank. She was freezing and hurriedly began to walk. "Sam?" She froze...."Samantha come here..... please baby" She tried to hold it in but couldn't. "I don't wanna make it worse Jack...." She sobbed tears pouring from her eyes. She turned to go in the house when his arms wrapped around her. "NO NO NO..,.. you're mad at me already, ill say everything wrong please don't" Her cries were so deep they wracked her body and she breathed in little pants. He turned her in his arms and held her tightly. "Stop baby please stop sshhh it's ok please stop." He kissed her head as a loud cry left her body. Words were pointless, she was too upset to make sense of anything. Jack picked her up and lowered them both in the warm water. He held her tightly against him and began to rock softly.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING..." she suddenly yelled. "I DON'T....I...I.. " suddenly she was being shaken hard. "SAMANTHA!!!" her eyes snapped to his as she tried to catch her breath. "....but I've never been so...so..," 

Jack understood now, she had never been not in control she'd never relied on someone else, or been in a situation where she couldn't think her way through. Her mind was disoriented and so was her body.

She'd begun to settle a little sagging against him. "Baby you're gonna have to give up controlling everything. Little one here is the boss now. Relax Sam, you have people who love and wanna help you...let us."


End file.
